


Happy Birthday Keiji

by NocturnalAzura



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalAzura/pseuds/NocturnalAzura
Summary: It's Keiji's 25th birthday and life is pretty perfect.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Happy Birthday Keiji

On the morning of Keiji’s 25th birthday he’s awoken to the sound of pots and pans banging around in the kitchen. Turning over to look at his phone he sees that it’s only 8 in the morning. While most people would consider this early Keiji is normally awake by 5 a.m, he’s slept in more than he normally would. Koutarou must have turned his alarm off when he woke up. Feeling around towards the other side of the bed the sheets are cold. Kou’s been up for awhile. Burying his head back into his pillow he slowly stretches out his tired muscles. With a low grown Keiji sat up and rolled his shoulders before finally standing up and grabbing Koutarou’s shirt from last night. He quietly pads out towards the kitchen where the smell of breakfast is slowly starting to come from. Koutarou is staring at a pan that’s sizzling away on the stove. Walking over quietly he wraps his arms around Kou’s middle and buries his face in the strong back of his fiancé.

“Keiji! You’re not supposed to be awake yet!” Koutarou say’s with a startle. 

“Mmmm you were gone, plus I slept in long enough.”

Moving the bacon from the pan, Koutarou turned around letting Keiji press his face into his warm chest. Gently he kisses the top of his head and ushers him towards the small table in their kitchen. Turning around once Keiji is seated at the table he makes up two plates of pancakes and bacon. Placing down the plates and grabbing two cups of tea before fully turning to Keiji.

“Happy Birthday Keiji.” Koutarou whispers, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“Thank you my love.” 

“I know you don’t normally really eat sweet or unhealthy things but it’s your birthday and I thought today you deserved to be spoiled more than usual!”

“It’s perfect. We haven’t had something like this in a while.” Keiji smiled at him. 

Koutarou smiled at him as he began eating. Koutarou wasn’t always the best cook, and honestly he could really be a bit of a disaster. However the one thing he could make almost flawlessly were pancakes. Keiji did the vast majority of the cooking and he considered himself a decent cook but he could never make pancakes as nicely as Koutarou could. Unlike the nearly perfect pancakes the bacon was just a little over done. None the less Keiji would eat it with a smile like it was the most amazing thing.

“Ok so because I know you’ve been tired lately I figured we could spend the day just being lazy and then if you’re feeling up to it I made dinner reservations at that new place you wanted to try!” Kou said, smiling. 

“That sounds perfect to me Koutarou.”   
  
“OH! And I was also thinking that maybe after dinner we could go to the bookstore and you could pick out literally anything you want! I mean absolutely anything and I’ll get it for you. I already got you a gift but again I just want to spoil you today.”

“Koutarou, you don’t have to do that really.” Keiji said with a small fond smile.

“Yes I do! You deserve it! Keiji, you deserve the world, and I want to be the one to give it to you because you are my world.” 

“Kou, I love you so much.” Keiji said, reaching a head across the table to tangle his fingers with Koutarous. Koutarou smiled and kissed Keiji’s knuckles before suddenly letting go of his hand and getting up and disappearing into the bedroom leaving Keiji minorly confused. He comes back holding a small box with a little blue ribbon on top. 

“I uhhmm got this for you. If you don’t like it let me know.”

“I’m sure I’ll love whatever you got me.” smiled Keiji. He took the small box from him and pulled the ribbon off to open the lid. In the box there was a small cushion which held a silver band with two little gems. One the same warm gold color of Koutarou’s eyes and the other the same almost gun metal blue matching his own eyes. 

“I know that when I proposed last month you said it was perfect and that you didn’t care if you had a ring or not but I care. I want people to look at you and know you’re taken, I want the world to know that Akaashi Keiji is a taken man because I love you more than life itself so I got you a ring.”

Speechless Keiji threw himself into Koutarou’s arms with tears in his eyes. Without a second thought Koutarou caught him and pressed his face to the top of his head.

“So you like it?”

“LIke it? Kou I love it, it's absolutely perfect. Anything you picked out would have been perfect but this god.” Keiji said surging upwards to plant a long soft kiss to Koutarous lips. “ I just god Kou it’s perfect, you’re perfect I love you.”

Slowly unwrapping Keiji from him Koutarou took the small ring from the box and placed it on Keiji’s left ring finger. Leaning down to kiss it once it was in place he smiled.

“Happy Birthday Keiji.”

“Thank you Koutarou my love.”


End file.
